


Golden Fleece

by hazelandglasz



Series: Klaine AU Fridays [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to survive Autumn, a Klaine guide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Fleece

There are several covers in their living room.

One for the summer, because even if it’s hot on their couch, Kurt likes the gesture of wrapping a light, cottony sheet around the two of them.

One for the end of the summer or beginning of fall, a little bit thicker but still light enough not to get a heat stroke.

But Kurt’s favorite one is the fleece one.

For when the Fall really settles in.

For when the rain hits their window, the winds turning the droplets into miniature whirlwinds as they watch.

Blaine loves watching the leaves hanging on the branches, the reds and oranges and browns fluttering in the strong gush of winds and fighting the power of gravity with the water falling on them from the sky.

Particularly when he’s warm and safe inside, cuddled up against Kurt as they sit in front of the window, Kurt’s back to the back of the couch and the red fleece cover around them.

The fleece is soft, it feels like it has been worn out by time even though it’s brand new - it was the winning argument in its purchase, after all - and it feels like there is a third entity participating in their hug and it adds to the comfort Kurt gets from holding Blaine against him.

When Blaine stands up, Kurt lets out a whine but the smile on his husband’s face appeases him and he wraps the fleece tighter around himself, keeping his eyes on the rain falling outside while he can hear Blaine moving things around the kitchen.

Blaine comes back, the patter of his bare feet against the wooden floor in rhythm with the droplets hitting the glass. Kurt looks away from the window, from the way the cars passing by look like abstract paintings rushing away and sees him holding two fuming mugs.

He doesn’t even need to say thank you - his smile, his eyes, the way his whole body relaxes once more as he opens his arms to welcome Blaine back in the warm cocoon say it all.

Balancing the two mugs, Blaine folds his legs and sits back against Kurt’s chest, nuzzling his nose against his neck once he’s settled back properly and holds one mug for Kurt.

"Coffee ?"

Blaine shakes his head slowly, using his free hand to wrap the fleece back around his legs. “Cocoa”.

"Even better" Kurt sighs as he takes a sip.

They return their attention to the flurry of activity taking place outside their window, outside their little bubble of warmth and content.

Later, in the afternoon, tomorrow, they will return to the real world.

For now, they’re plenty happy to close their world on the edges of the fleece.


End file.
